The Diaries of Some Certain Gryffindors
by SiriuslyinLOVEwithProngs
Summary: The diary entries of James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans and Shona Johnson. Please please please review!
1. James Sirius Remus Peter Lily Shona

**hey these are the beginnings of their diaries. Enjoy. Maddi xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Name:** James Edward Potter.

**Age:** 16

**School: **Only the best school ever. Hogwarts.

**Best Friends:** Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Shona, but on a different level.

**Favourite Sport:** Quidditch, what else?

**Favourite Class:** Transfiguration..don't mind Defence.

**Hair Colour:** Black.

**Eye Colour:** Hazel.

**Height**: I dunno. Tall.

**Loves:** Lily Evans. + Marauders

**Where did you get this diary from?** I got it from Shona for a Christmas present. She really has to work on that..

**Any notes?** Bye.

* * *

**Name:** Sirius Orion Black

**Age:** 16

**School**: Currently shocking Hogwarts with my sexiness.

**Best Friends**: Prongsie maaaate, Mooney and Wormtail.

**Favourite Sport:** Quidditch.

**Favourite Class:** Don't have one.

**Hair Colour:** Dark brown, almost black. I love my hair.

**Eye Colour:** Grey.

**Height:** Taller than Prongs. Ha!

**Loves:** My Marauders. And my hair.

**Where did you get this diary from? **A Christmas present from Shona.

**Any Notes?** Nup.

* * *

**Name:** Remus John Lupin

**Age: **16

**School:** Hogwarts

**Best Friends:** James, Sirius and Peter.

**Favourite Sport:** I like watching Quidditch.

**Favourite Class:** Ancient Runes, Arithmacy and Defence.

**Hair Colour:** Sandy brown?

**Eye Colour:** Blue

**Height:** Dunno

**Loves:** My friends

**Where did you get this diary from?** Chrissie present from Shona****

**Any Notes?** No.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Peter Pettigrew

**Age:** 16

**School:** Hogwarts

**Best Friends:** Remus, James and Sirius.

**Favourite Sport:** Quidditch. Not that I'm any good.

**Favourite Class:** -

**Hair Colour:** Blonde.

**Eye Colour:** Blue.

**Height:** Short.

**Loves:** Feeling safe.

**Where did you get this diary from?** Shona.

**Any notes?** No.

**

* * *

**

**Name:** Lily Evans

**Age: **16

**School: **Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry.

**Best Friends: **Shona.

**Favourite Sport: **Sports are for people with no imagination.

**Favourite Class: **Potions.

**Hair Colour: **Dark Red.

**Eye Colour: **Green

**Height:** Not sure.

**Loves: **Shona, my family and Lillies.

**Where did you get this diary from? **Sho.

**Any Notes? **No..

* * *

**Name: **Shona Johnson.

**Age: **16

**School: **Hogwarts!

**Best Friends: **Shona and James.

**Favourite Sport: **Quidditch.

**Favourite Class: **Charms.

**Hair Colour: **Blonde.

**Eye Colour: **Greeny-Blue. Although I like to call them turquoise.

**Height: **Taller than Lily, not quite as tall as Remus.

**Loves:** Friends, my family even though they're gone forever...school, Sirius?

**Where did you get this diary from? **Flourish and Blotts.

**Any notes? **I need to find James.

**

* * *

please review.**

i know i'd already started this story but i got sick of it and am starting again.

please please please review!

xxx 

****

****


	2. Catcha, James

**This Is James' Diary.**

* * *

Hey, 

This year is THE year. I'm gonna get Lily Evans and us Marauders are gonna wreak more havoc than Hogwarts has ever seen!

Tomorrow's the 1st of September. The first day back at school. I haven't seen Lily in about 2 months. I miss her.

And her hair. I love her hair. Almost as much as Sirius loves his. I love the way it sparkles in the sun if I move my head just a tiny bit to the left when she's sitting in front of me in Charms. And her eyes. Those beautiful, amazing, sparkling, startling, gorgeous, spectaculor, green eyes. And no, I am not obsessed. No matter how many times Padfoot tells me I am.

Anywayyyy, Padfoot has been staying at my house all holidays. 'Cause he ran away. He says he's fine whenever I ask and puts on his "Leave-me-alone I-can-handle-myself" face so I back off. But still, he's my best mate and I can tell he's cut up.

Ok, I know you're wondering why I, James Potter formally known as Prongs, (one of the) Hogwarts Heartthrobs + (the only)Gryffindor Quidditch Hero (and alot of other names I've been given over the years by my admirers, most of which are inappropriate.) is writing in a diary. Well it's because Shona gave us all a diary for Christmas and she knew that Remus, Peter and Lily would write in them but she knew Sirius and I wouldn't. 'Cause we're just too cool like that. Anyway she jinxed it so we have to write in it at least once a week or we get these massive pimples on our backs that spell out _slack_. That wouldn't be too bad if they didn't ooze purple puss. I was getting sick of my mother asking me why all my clothes are stained purple so here I am.

Y'know, this isn't so bad. I always have a lot of things in my head but normally I just go flying to clear it but this could be better. And when I'm all old and married to Lily with heaps of kids, I'll read this to them. Padfoot's writing in his diary too. And he's mumbling alot. Sounds like death threats.

"Hey Padfoot, how's it going mate?" I asked.

"I am going to _kill_ Shona," He muttered. He actually looked kind of crazy so I got up and slowly took his quill and diary.

"Aren't we all?" I said as I did that.

"Honestly, these damn pimples are killing me!" Sirius said.

"What, haven't yours gone yet?" I asked. "Mine went as soon as I wrote 3 paragraphs..."

"I've written about a thousand paragraphs and they're still bloody there!"

"Lemme see," I said and read through what he'd written.

Mostly it was stuff about Shona and how stupid she was to give him a diary and that he was never gonna use it.

"I think you actually have to write in it like normal people do," I told him as if he was a 3 year old. He grunted, wrote for a while, felt his back, sighed, and fell asleep.

He's so stupid. Can't he tell that Shona's in love with him? Everyone else can. But noo, he still thinks she's in love with me. Pfft, she liked me for like a week in our first year but then we became friends and she's liked him ever since!

I'm so bored. I guess I could tell you about my summer. Well mostly Sirius and I played quidditch and swam in our pool. We even tried to play quidditch in our pool. It didn't work.

Oh, and I had a "fling" with a girl called Millie. Or was it Mathilda? Eh, it started with _M _anywayBut as usual it didn't mean anything. I'm not a playa or anything. I just never take girls seriously. Padfoot is Hogwarts biggest playa thats for sure. He could get pretty much an girl in Hogwarts to go out with him..It's not that I _can't.. _I just choose not to. I have had girlfriends..Hell I've had alot of girlfriends. But I only go out with them because Sirius wants me to forget about Lily but I just can't. Normally the girlfriends last for about 2 weeks and normally I do the dumping. But last time, Louise dumped me! Yeah I know! Crazy. All because I kinda called her Lily when we were kissing. Girls are so touchy.

Well I am really really bored. I'm gonna owl Shona. Yeah it's 2 in the morning but she always replies.. Our conversation is below:

* * *

_Hey Sho,_

_What're you doing?_

_James_

_

* * *

_

_James,_

_Aww you know...just what every other person does at 2 in the morning._

_TRYING TO SLEEP! But I've always got time for you, so whats on your mind?_

_Sho._

_

* * *

_

_S,_

_Whats on my mind? How about you have a guess. 3 things._

_J. _

_

* * *

_

_J,_

_Hmm 3 things. Well Lily and quidditch, obviously. By the way, are you quidditch captain again? And I have no idea what the last thing is. _

_S._

_

* * *

_

_Shona,_

_Yeah, Lily and Quidditch. The last thing is ice. I have no idea why I'm thinking about ice. Please explain._

_J._

_PS. Yeah I'm quidditch captain. Bow down._

_

* * *

_

_J,_

_Ice? Well that is normal. _;)

_Hmm, well obviously it means you want to live in Antarctica. So pack your bags and I'll see you next summer._

_S._

_PS. Bow down? Only your fan club does that. Not me._

* * *

_S,_

_Ehh you're such a funny girl. Haha NO._

_James_

* * *

_Jamsey Boy,_

_Naww baby, you know I love you!_

_So will I save you a seat tomorrow?_

_Shona_

* * *

_HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TO TELL YOU!_

_DO _NOT _CALL ME JAMSEY._

_Anyway, what makes you think you need to save me a seat? I can get my own seat. I'm 16 Sho, I'm a big kid now._

_J._

_

* * *

James, _

Fine, I wont call you Jamsey. CoughINSECUREcough

What makes me think that? Only the fact that you're always late.

* * *

_I am not always late! I'm always early!_

* * *

_Pfft!_

_I bet you ten galleons that tomorrow everyone will be on the train and you and Sirius will burst through the barrier. You'll be on the left and Sirius will be on the right. You'll walk quickly to the train and you'll be messing your hair up and Sirius will be looking bored. Just like every other year._

* * *

_Fine. You're on!_

_Well I'm gonna try and catch some sleep, so I'll see you tomorrow. _

_James._

* * *

_James,_

_Okay princess, night night._

* * *

_PRINCESS!?_

* * *

_Night James._

* * *

That girl is so frustrating. I am not a princess.

Haha we're good friends. Whenever I need girl help, I always go straight to her. She knows everything. Although nothing she says has ever worked on Lily, it works on all the other girls I want to fall in love with me. Or maybe thats just me. Hmm.

And we bet on everything. Well not Shona..But us Marauders do._ Everything._ Quidditch, girls, weather, dinner, _everything._

Anyway I'm off to bed now.

Catcha,

James

* * *

**What did ya think?**

**Please review.**

**Who should I write next?**

**x**


	3. Love Always, Shona

**Now it's Shona's turn. D**

* * *

Well hey, 

My names Shona. But I guess you already know that. I'm going to write down everything that happened today.

Anyway, all the excitement of the first day back at school started with me sitting alone in my usual compartment. I was waiting for James and Sirius to get here. I had a bet with James that he and Sirius would get here last. You'd think he'd make a big effort to get here early but not so much.

Then someone knocked on the door. It was Lily.

Lily's bright green eyes sparkled with happiness and her dark red curls bounced as she walked over to me. Lily is the nicest girl I know. And she's my best friend. Our conversation:

"Hey Lils, how were your holidays?" I said and got up to hug her.

"Hey. Yeah they were pretty good. How were yours?" She said, returning my hug. I think my eyes must have looked like they were going to spill tears because she muttered "Don't answer that" and sat down. These holidays were the first without my parents. They died last year. Voldemort killed them himself.

Lily plonked herself down next to me and we had a talk about _girl stuff._ Then the door slid open to reveal Remus. He heaved his trunk through the door and sat down.

"Hi Shona, Lily. The others not here yet?" He asked, smiling.

He looked even older than usual. His hair is already streaked with grey (or is that just my eyes?) and he has a few wrinkles on his face. And all the scars on his face make him age about 10 years. I feel so sorry for Remus. Not because he's a werewolf. Well yes, because he's a werewolf, but also because he has to put up with stuff that I can't even imagine. And still, he's so nice and calm all the time.

Lily and I shook our heads and he pulled out an old piece of parchment, muttered something and studied it. Lily was staring at him, her eyes full of concern and she just opened her mouth when the door opened once more. This time it was Peter.

I don't know why but I've never liked Peter. Whenever I'm alone with him everything is so awkward. He never makes his own jokes or comments, just laughs at James', Sirius' and Remus'. I wonder how he came to be a Marauder. He's very shy and doesn't seem to have any talents..

I smiled at him and said "Hey". Even though I don't like him, I'm still nice.

Lily makes an effort with everyone but not Peter. She hates all the Marauders. Apart from Remus who she has prefect duties with. The only reason she sits with us is because I won't sit anywhere else. I love the Marauders!

Anyway, Peter sat down next to Remus and peered at the parchment. Remus pointed at something, muttered something and then they both grinned. I thought I heard the words "Dumbledore" and "pacing".

I asked Lily the time and she said it was five to 11. I grinned, stood and said I'd be right back. I walked into the corridor and stood in the entrance onto the train. James and Sirius still weren't here.

Everyone was already on the train and they were waving to their families. I watched a little girl (who looked quite a bit like me) kiss her mum and dad goodbye. Wiping away a tear, I turned away and faced the barrier. I glanced at someones watch and saw that it was two minutes to 11.

And that's when I heard James yell "BYE MUM!". He said it loud enough, because I heard him through the barrier - he still hadn't come through. Then I heard Sirius laugh, sounding a bit like a dogs bark. Everyones heads turned to the barrier. They all knew the heart throb's voices.

James and Sirius burst through at the same time. James was on the left and Sirius was on the right.

So far I was winning the bet. Sirius looked bored but James hadn't messed up his hair yet. I knew he wouldn't say I won unless everything I said would happen, happened. But I wasn't worried. James always messed his hair up when he was nervous, and he'd be nervous about seeing Lily for the first time in six weeks. Yep, there we go. He ran his hand through his hair and messed it up. I laughed and a group of 4th year girls glared at me, angry at me for disturbing their "James and Sirius time".

I glanced back to the two Marauders and I suddenly saw why all the girls fall in love with them. They really are insanely cool. James, who is a quidditch hero, is absolutely gorgeous. He has muscles, but they aren't too noticeable. And I know he has a six pack even if all the other girls didn't. His hair is permanently messy but in an incredibly sexy way. Not that I like James. But I know a hottie when I see one. We're only friends, I swear!

And Sirius is just as gorgeous as James, but in an intirely different way. James is sporty-sexy and Sirius is just sexy! His hair is long and falls into his eyes. He's got rough features but they suit him. He's very charming but he's a total playa. I kinda like him and I wish he wasn't a playa. But it's very complicated.

I dated Sirius in forth year and he broke my heart. I still love him but I'm not going to fall for him again. At least not that easily.

Now James and Sirius jumped onto the train. I smiled at them and hugged them. When I hugged James, I whispered "You owe me ten galleons!" in his ear and ran back to our compartment, with all the girls eyes on me. No joke, they were practically radiating envy.

I sat back down next to Lily, grinning insanely. I wasn't happy that I'd won ten galleons, I was happy that I had friends who I could have fun with like this. Everyone was looking at me and Lily asked,

"What the hell are you so happy about?"

I was about to answer when Sirius and James entered the compartment. Sirius waved to everyone and sat next to me. James stood in the doorway, looking at me with a confused look on his face. Everyone was watching him.

"Wait, _why_ do I owe you ten galleons?" He asked.

"Our bet last night! Don't you remember?" I knew he didn't. "You owled me at two in the morning and we made a bet that you and Sirius would get here just before 11, blah blah blah." I smiled at him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

"Pay up, boy,"

"Nah! I forgot! Doesn't count,"

"Does,"

"Does not,"

"Does,"

"Does not,"

"Mate, it does. Come on, pay up Prongsie boy. Marauders are everything cept bad losers," Sirius said, grinning. I laughed, and James gave me the money.

"Tah, daaarling!" I said, grandly. James shook his head, hiding a smile.

"Anyway, hey everyone. Remus, Peter, how were your holidays? Lils, miss me much?" James asked.

Lily stood up, rolled her eyes and told me she was going to find Alice Mass. Then with one last disgusted look in James' general direction she exited the scene.

"I didn't even ask her out! She hates me," James stated.

"D'you really think so? News to me," Sirius said, sarcastically.

James kicked him in the shins and muttered, "I love it when you make fun of my misery,"

"So do I, Prongsie."

Then James lunged at Sirius and then they were rolling about on the floor, mock wrestling.

"So Remus, did you get prefect this year?" I said loudly, over the shouts from James and Sirius.

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot. I'm meant to be there now!" He said. He must have seen my disappointed look (now I was left alone with Peter while Sirius and James mucked around) because he patted me on the back and said, "Sorry Sho."

I dismissed his apology with a smile and he left. I turned to Peter, bright fake smile in place and started a conversation.

"So Pete," I find when I use his nickname he talks more. "Who's the girl of your dreams at the moment?"

He blushed and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Say that again?"

"Lily," He whispered.

All I can say is, thank the Lord that Sirius chose that moment to shout "Gerrof Me!" because if James had've heard Peter say that he would currently be in the position Sirius is. And James wouldn't be playing around. I've only ever seen James use his fist to settle an argument once, and that was when Malfoy called me a blood traitor and spat on me. James didn't even think about his wand and Malfoy didn't think at all for 3 days. He was knocked out cold.

Shocked, I realised Peter was looking at me for a reaction so I sort of half grimaced half smiled.

"You know James would kill you right?" I muttered.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to find out. I'm not going to do anything about it so don't tell anyone,"

The sentence had an _Or Else _feeling to it. I nearly laughed out loud. I may be a girl but I could take Peter.

"What are you two love birds talking about?" Sirius asked. I hadn't realised they were back in their seats. Peter blushed and muttered something about the bathroom. I smiled broadly and shook my head, brushing away the question.

"So, now that your hormones have settled down," Their mouths opened, to protest. "What are we gonna do?"

"Firstly, your just dirty. And secondly, I don't know!" James said.

"Good comeback," Sirius muttered. "Where's Remus?"

"Prefects meeting. He should be back soon..."

And on cue, Remus entered, supporting Lily. I jumped up and helped him lay her down.

"What happened? What the hell happened!?" James shouted. Sirius tried to pull him back into his seat but he wouldn't budge.

"She had 6 Slytherins on her when I found her. I couldn't take them all and protect her so I grabbed her and ran," Remus replied.

"Where?" Was all James said. Remus told him, and James was off. Sirius was right behind.

"Stop them!" I shouted.

"No use. Just stay with Lily and wait," Remus said, taking off at a run.

Frustrated that I couldn't help, but too loyal to leave Lily, I sat next to her and asked her questions. She was a bit funny. Like she wasn't all there. Then she fell asleep and started thrashing around, muttering. I tried to wake her up but her cries got louder.

"James, James! Help me, James," She was shouting.

Alarmed, I tried once more to wake her but it was no use. So I did what made sense, and ran off to find James. When I found them, James was dueling Malfoy, Sirius was dueling his brother and Remus was dueling Dolohov. James uttered something I couldn't hear and then Malfoy was hanging upside down. James yelled "Stupefy!" andMalfoy fell to the ground with a crash, stunned. James aimed a spell at Regulus and he was suddenly frozen stiff. Then Sirius and James helped Remus finish Dolohov off. Finally, they noticed me and walked over, exhausted.

For a second, I'd forgotten what I was there for, but then I remembered and told James. He took off at a run.

We all got to the compartment at the same time, to find Lily thrashing about worse than ever still shouting for James. He looked stunned. I wondered if someone had got him with a stunner but then he sprang into action. He shook Lily gently and whispered things in her ear. Slowly, she calmed down until she was merely sleeping. Then James shook her once more and she woke. She saw James and sprang back.

"What happened?" She managed. Remus explained about how he had found her and I explained about how I couldn't wake her.

After everyone had calmed down, Lily fell asleep and moved her head onto James' shoulder in her sleep. James pointed at her and mouthed _Who's the man!?_. I rolled my eyes and Sirius said, "I am!". Remus was reading a book and Peter still hadn't returned from the "bathroom". Finally Peter returned and he played chess with Sirius. I didn't want to interupt their game or disturb Remus and James had fallen asleep so I started writing in this.

Oops! Lily just woke up and saw who she was leaning on. This isn't going to be nice.

Love Always,

Shona.

* * *

This one was longer..please, review! I've had one review. Yeah, it's extremely said. :( but hey. I'm not going to stop writing 'cause I don't get enough reviews but i really really would love them. pleeease? if you dont like my story, then review. constructive critism! no flames please. and if you do like my story tell me, and include some suggestions and say who you want me to do next!

Sorry SalemMoon! i was going to do Remus but then i thought i should do Shona. Because of the bet and all. And thank you so much SalemMoon for reviewing. My only reviewer :( i pretty much love you right now.

well review.

love

x


	4. All My Love, Lily

Dear Diary,

My name's Lily, as you already know.

Well, the Hogwarts Express was ... eventful. And not in a good way.

Long story short, I was attacked by a 6 Slytherins on my way back to our compartment. I don't know all of their names but there was Malfoy, Dolohov and Rosier. Malfoy started it all! I was happy just to continue walking but no! Anyway, Malfoy shouted "Expelliarmus" so there went my only form of self defence. Then Dolohov muttered something I couldn't hear and next thing I knew (well I didn't really know) I felt really disorientated. I had no idea what was going on, my vision went sort of blurry, and I could only hear snatches of the conversation. I heard Regulus Black (no idea why I know his voice!) enter the 'scene' and ask what the heck they thought they were doing. I found that kind of touching, afterwards when I was thinking about it, but not at the time 'cause I didn't realise what he meant.

Then I remember Remus yelling and picking me up, then running back to our compartment. I was starting to feel a bit better; I just needed to sleep! I heard James ask something. His voice sounded calm, yet so forced. He has a nice voice. Woah! I did _not_ just say that!

I remember James leaving the compartment. I didn't want him to go, I don't know why, it was _Potter!_ Then Sirius went after him, then Remus. They were all leaving me, I felt so alone. But I still had Shona. She told me to sleep, so I did. I had a horrible dream, but I can't remember what it was about. I can only remember two things; a baby crying and lots of green light. It was really strange. I just needed to get out of there. But I couldn't. Then I heard James' voice (I mean Potter!) and I slowly came around. I opened my eyes and saw James. I was really shocked. I had no idea what was happening, I couldn't remember anything (everything came back to me a couple of hours later).

Then I fell asleep again! I slept so much today (which is probably why I'm wide awake now..). Anyway, when I woke up, my head was resting on James' shoulder and his arm was around my waist. He was asleep. I pulled back sharply and started yelling at him. What a loser! Taking advantage of me when I was asleep! He tried to tell me that I moved my head onto _his _shoulder first, therefore I started it! Hah! Not even. Git.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the trip. I moved and sat next to Remus. Potter looked really offended. Served him right. When it was time to get off the train, I still felt really weak so James carried my stuff. I could tell he was just trying to get back into my good books.

Now, you're thinking, _what _good books, right? Well James and I have never really been friends, but there's been times when I was nice to him. He's actually kind of nice, when he's not showing off. I made a new term resolution to be nice to the Marauders. They're not that bad, and Shona's good friends with them so I could at least make an effort. I do with everyone else. I guess I kind of forgot about it when I found his arm around my waist. Hmm, funny that.

Then, in the carriages on the way up to the school, I found myself sitting next to Sirius. I called him Sirius, not Black because if we're going to be friends we may as well call each other by our first names. We had a strange conversation,

"Why'd you yell at Prongsie earlier? You know you like him," Sirius whispered so only I could hear him.

I was shocked. The nerve of him! "I do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

I knew how immature Sirius is so I gave up. He can go on for hours! I've seen him and James at it!

"Why do you think that?" I asked him, counting to ten silently in my head.

"The way you look at him," Sirius replied, nudging me with his elbow.

"And how do I look at him?"

Then Sirius made the most horrible face I've ever seen! AS IF I look at James like that! I would _never_ look at anyone like that! I'm just not one of those girls.

"Hah! As if!" I said.

"Okay, maybe not. But admit it, you do like him!" Sirius said.

That got me thinking. I could like him. Just a little bit. Maybe.

Sirius took my silence as a yes and smiled knowingly at me before turning Shona's hair blue while James gave it hot pink streaks.

I laughed along with everyone (minus Shona) and before long, we were at Hogwarts.

So guess who I sat next to at dinner. Anyone? Yep. You guessed it. James Potter, thats who!

Well this is how it went.

I sat down next to James 'cause all the other seats were taken. Coincidence? I think not.

"Hey Lily," James whispered, huskily. He half smiled, and raised an eyebrow. The look made me feel all unnecessary. And that voice made me restless.

"Hi James," I said.

"Good holiday?"

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad,"

"Thats good," James whispered, glancing at my lips. Flirt, much?

"Yup. So..." I said. I'm a great conversationalist.

Anyway then James started mucking around with Sirius and I was actually _disappointed_ that he had stopped talking to me. Whats wrong with me!?

Then something weird happened. Jack Pearson got up from the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey everyone," Jack said. A chorus of "Hey's" rang out. "Hi Shona," He added.

Shona looked confused, "Er hi, Jack. Whats up?"

"Oh nothing. Lily, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I got up and followed him out of the Great Hall.

"Shona's your best friend, right?" He asked. I nodded.

"Does she like anyone?" Jack asked. I smiled broadly. Jack likes Shona!

"No, I don't think so. Why's that?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Because I like her," Jack muttered, looking at his shoes, and blushing.

He's really cute. He's got this blondy brown hair with gorgeous blue eyes.

I smiled at him. "And?" I prompted.

"Well, I was wondering if you could talk to her..About me," He muttered.

"Sure! I'll talk to her tonight and then I'll come see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Okay thanks. See you then,"

"Bye!"

When I went back to my table, James and Sirius were looking at me suspiciously. I stopped and put my hands up.

"What?"

"What did he want?" James asked. God, protective much?

"None of your business," I said, rolling my eyes.

Anyway, the rest of dinner passed in a breeze. James thought that I was going out with Jack. I didn't correct him.

Shona and I went up to bed early, so I decided to mention Jack, casually.

"So what do you think of Jack?" I asked, while braiding my hair.

"Oh. Well he's cute," Shona said.

"He's nice too," I prompted. I was doing that alot that night.

"Yeah I guess," Shona seemed to be thinking when she turned suspicious. "Why?"

"Well, he kind of likes you," I said. Way to be subtle Lily!

"Really?"

"Yeah. So do you like him?"

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it.."

"If he asked you out, what would you say?" I asked, snapping into serious mode.

"Probably yes, I suppose," Shona replied.

Thank you thank you! Matchmaker Lily. I'm here til Thursday!

"What about you?" Shona asked.

"What _about_ me?"

"You and Jamsey?" She nudged me with her elbow.

"Hah! No way," I exclaimed, indignantly.

"Oh c'mon. You know you like him,"

I didn't talk to her for the rest of the night. And now I can't sleep. Maybe I'll go for a walk.. Back soon.

Okay so I went for that walk. You'll never guess who I ran into. Sev! This is what happened.

I was just wandering around the corridors, when I turned a corner and ran into someone. Thank god, it wasn't a teacher. I don't know what got into me. I'm a good girl!

"Hey Lily," Sev said.

"Severus," I said shortly. I still hadn't forgiven him although I miss him. Alot.

He winced at my voice. So I decided to be nice.

"How you been?" I asked. I could see him visibly relax. His eyes were thankful.

"Oh, alright I guess. You?"

"Yeah good. I didn't see you around at all in the holidays.." I said.

"Yeah, I wasn't at home,"

"Where were you?"

"At a friends house," He said shortly. I was taken aback. What was he hiding?

A stand of hair had fallen out of my braid. He reached out with his left arm, to tuck it behind my ear. As he did his sleeve fell down and I saw something on his forearm. I jumped back. He glanced down and figured out what had happened.

"Sev? You're one of them?" I whispered.

"Oh come on Lily. It's not a big deal.."

"Not a big deal! Of course its a big deal!" I said, quite hysterically.

"Its not," He whispered.

He grabbed my arm, obviously trying to calm me down. I jumped back again, as if I'd been burned. He pulled out his wand. There was no way I could have pulled mine out without him cursing me so I just stood there, quite defenseless. But still, I wasn't finished.

"It is!" I insisted. "You have a _master!_ You belong to a group that _hate_ people like me! You belong to a group that _kill_ people like me! And you're saying its not a big deal!?"

I saw he jaw tighten and I knew I'd gone to far. He opened his mouth to say a spell when I heard another voice.

"Expelliarmus!"

Sev's wand went flying straight into the hand of a certain James Potter. James came to stand by my side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

James' eyes returned to Sev, sizing him up. He then threw Sev's wand down the corridor with his quidditch strength. Then he pointed his at Sev. I honestly thought he was going to curse him. It would be pretty weak to do so, as Sev was unarmed.

"Go," James said, really quietly, but forcefully. When Sev didn't move James repeated himself, harsher this time.

Sev shot me a filthy look and then he was gone.

I looked up into James' eyes. They were full of concern and caution. And then tears began to slide down my face. He stepped closer to me, and brushed them away gently. Then he looked into my eyes and when I didn't do anything he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I rested my head on his chest. He smelt like soap and lemons. I'd smelt that before.. In potions. But I can't remember what potion it was..

"Do you want me to walk you back to the common room?" He breathed in my ear. I shook my head.

"I won't be able to sleep.."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He whispered. Then he pulled out a piece of parchment with one hand, his other arm around me. He whispered something, then studied the parchment.

"Lets go this way," He said. I agreed, even though it was the long way.

When we got back to the common room I sunk into a lounge chair. James sat next to me, quite close. I leant my head on his chest and the tears came again. He put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"What happened?" He breathed into my ear, sending chills down my arms.

"I saw it. He's one of them. He has it," I don't know how he knew what I was talking about but I know he understood because his chest muscles tensed.

"I can't believe it, James. He was my best friend..." I whispered.

"Oh Lily.." He didn't seem to know what to say but I didn't care.

"He was my _best_ _friend!_" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I turned so I could look at James. He looked straight into my eyes.

"I don't know what to say Lily. But I know one thing. When you're one of them, you can't go back.." He whispered really softly.

Lots of people would get more upset if someone said something like that but not me. I appreciated his honesty.

"What do I do?" I whispered urgently. I looked into his eyes with a pleading look on my face. I needed answers, and I wanted him to give them to me.

"I honestly don't know. I think you should stay away from him because no matter how much you want to change him, you won't be able to. You don't just _stop_ being a death eater." He told me forcefully.

We sat in silence for a while and then Shona came down the stairs.

"Lily?" She whispered. When she caught sight of me and James she halted. "Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm coming up now anyway.." I said. She turned and went back up the stairs. I stood and so did James.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"For what?" He asked.

"You know," I replied. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. Then I turned and went up to bed, where I am now, writing in this.

I can't believe I _kissed _James Potter. It was only on the cheek but still. I used to hate him! He's actually really sweet.

Well goodnight.

All my love,

Lily.


End file.
